An XBaby Sequel or Guest Starring Wolverine
by TRC
Summary: The Sequel to the not anticipated X-Babies short. Please just enjoy and RR.


An X-Baby Sequel or Guest Starring Wolverine 

**"You promised me a story!" The voice booms through the room causing everyone there to turn around and look down.**

**"You promised me a story Uncle Logan, and I want my story NOW!"**

**"Listen here Bub, I'll give you a story, whenever and whatever time I want too…"**

**"Logan!" Jean snaps.**

**Shadowkitty lips tremor and she begins breathing rapidly "A story, you promised." She sniffles.**

**"You did promise, and with robots." Creepy Crawler calls out.**

**"Shut up, furball."**

**"Logan!" Jean snaps again.**

**"Damn it Jean, you deal with these things, I want a beer."**

**"Me too!" Kitty yells.**

**"No, stay and Jean will… amuse you."**

**"But I wanna go with you." She clings to his pants leg as he goes to stand up.**

**"Off now."**

**"No! I wanna go, go, go!"**

**SNIKT!**

**Creepy Crawler bamfs onto Logans' head "Yikes! What kind of conditioner do you use?"**

**"I wanna go."**

**"Do you even wash dis mess?"**

**"I wanna go, I wanna."**

**Logan starts growling and moves his arm around to grab Creepy when Kitty jerks the sleeve of his shirt and phases it into the couch.**

**"Creepy run!" He does and Kitty follows.**

**"Those damn, I swear…" SNIKT! "at least three of them will be dead tonight."**

**"Logan."**

**"Jean, my favorite shirt."**

**"But Logan…"**

**"That's it, I'm quitting. I've had it with this so called X-Men, when you get a real team let me know." He walks out the door.**

**" I give him a month…" Scott says.**

**Logan comes back in and grabs his keys and walks out huffing again.**

**"… a new writer… " Hanks says.**

**Logan comes back in, again, and grabs his jacket and walks back out.**

**"… a drop in sales…" Bobby says.**

**Everyone looks at him angrily, then all look to see if Logan comes back. When he doesn't they simply go back to their business.**

**Kitty watches Logan go. "Did we really make him mad?" **

**Creepy looks from coloring the carpet "He's leaving isn't he? You know things could be better now."**

**"Whatcha mean?"**

**"First thing." He counts with his hand " he wont be picking on us anymore… and thir - - second thing we wont have to worry about a second thing."**

**"So what will we do?"**

**"I dunno, but we could do something no X-Baby has done before…"**

**"Like what?" **

**"How about we break stuff and blame it on Wolvie?"**

**"We already do that, silly."**

**"Or how about we become X-Bad Babies. We can get new codenames and costumes."**

**"Cool, by the way, nice fire truck." Kitty says pointing down to Creepys' artwork.**

**"It's the Blackbird, Kitty. The Blackbird."**

**Kitty sneaks into Jeans room and colors her face and hair with lipsticks and eyeshadows, while she put streaks of mascara in Creepy's fur.**

**They look into the mirror examining themselves.**

**"Perfect now no one will know its us."**

**They then sneak down to Hanks laboratory, hoping to find something to be evil with.**

**"I forgot why we came in here." Kitty stops and glances to Creepy. "To find something to be evil with. Duh." They glance outwards as a large boom echoes and the Blackbird soars through the air and then lands, They see a man in a glowing sphere float towards the jet.**

**"You know, Magneto could join our team." Kitty smiles. "That would be cool and I bet he would read us stories when we wanted him too."**

**"Yea and I bet he would even take us to the zoo."**

**"Lets help him." They say in unison.**

**They continue looking through the open window as Magneto has Logan pushed against the opposite wall.**

**"Uncle Logan came back!" Kitty hops up and down with joy.**

**"Bet he would never take us to the zoo." Creepy shakes his head and starts playing with the controls. After several minutes, to Kitty's obvious boredom, the room began to hum and a large disk outside starts glowing a bright yellow.**

**Suddenly, Magneto starts wailing his arms manically as he gets thrown onto the disk, followed by a now claw extended Wolverine.**

**The next day.**

**"Kids, how many times have I told you, you are not allowed to play with the equipment. You are not allowed in any room that is considered off limits. And most important, you are not allowed to play or even come near my makeup again."**

**"Jeanie, Lighten up." Logan says as he walks into the room "Are you kids ready?" Kitty and Suzie hop up and down.**

**"Where are you taking them?"**

**"To the zoo." All the kids yell hysterically.**

**" I don't like the sound of this, what are you up too?"**

**"Nothing, I thought they did great jobs as X-Babes, and they get a reward."**

**"And ice-cream." Creepy crimes in.**

**"That's right, ice-cream too."**

**They all nod to Jean and follow Logan.**

**Epilogue… At the Zoo…**

**"Eep!! A blue monkey!!"**

**"I'm not a monkey, I am a baby!" Creepy says while chasing after the woman.**

**Kitty looks to Suzie. "So where were you guys at?"**

**Suzie sneers "When Logan started to leave, me and Cap'N hid in the back of his jeep."**

**"Oh. Where did you go?"**

**" Some loud place with a lot of old men learning how to walk, and women dancing then losing their clothes."**

**"Did Logan see yah?"**

**"Only when Cap'N said 'Look that woman lost her clothes!' "**

**"Oh."**

**"Eep! Eep!"**

**"Yah know Creepy does look almost like a monkey. I think its his teeth."**

**" Yea, that's got to be it."**


End file.
